


What the Itch?

by bracus09



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bravo Antics, Gen, Quarantine, rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: When you itch, you just got to scratch.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your stuck in quarantine (but still safe and healthy) and you start bouncing ideas off fellow SEAL Team fanfic writers.
> 
> Hope everyone and your families are staying home, staying safe and are well!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice sunny, humid day on the Guam Naval base where Bravo was stationed for their latest deployment. So far, they only had to go out on a handful of missions, but the next one looked like it might end up being a couple of days in sniper nests.

Clay was busy at the old sewing machine that was on base. He just had their current supply guy drop off a bunch of material to make new sniper’s camouflage for the team. Sonny was sitting in a folding chair, not helping, but providing plenty of commentary from the peanut gallery.

Jason and Ray came walking up to the duo. “What you guys up to?” Jason asked.

Before Clay could reply, Sonny spoke up. “Betsy Ross here is making us new camouflage for when the China op gets greenlit.”

“Again, for the sixth time, a sniper that can’t create their own camo doesn’t deserve to be called a sniper.” Clay commented while he shook out the covering after finishing a stitching run. “What do you guys think?” He asked as Trent, Brock and Cerberus joined the group.

“Looks like camo to me Bam Bam.” Sonny replied.

Clay pulled the camo over his head to make sure it fit him. He then turned behind him and pulled out another camo pull over. He quickly plopped it over Sonny’s head while he squawked in indignation of the surprise attack, and the rest of Bravo laughed at their antics.

Sonny stood up and turned to face Bravo’s kid. “Why in the Sam Hell did you do that?”

Clay stood back and looked at Sonny in the camo. “I think I need to let out the camo around the middle. What do you think guys?” Clay said as he patted Sonny’s stomach on the way by.

“Oh, you are hilarious, Pretty Boy.” Sonny said, yanking the camo over his head. “Just a regular funny guy, that one.” He stated as he tossed it in Clay’s chest.

Clay folded the camo that Sonny had been wearing, placing it in a bag, before pulling the camo that he was wearing over his head, folding that one and placing it in the bag. Just as he was closing the bag, all their phones went off.

Everyone quickly glanced at their phones and then headed to their current ops center for an update.

***

The mission was straight forward, and it only took them forty-eight hours. They went into Vietnam, recovered the captured CIA agent, and got back out without a hitch. Only had one hairy moment when Sonny almost got cut off from the team. Of course, he complained about having to climb hills both ways for infil and exfil and “How is that even possible?”

Once Clay got back, he quickly finished off the last four sniper camo pullovers and put them in the bag with the other two. Now, they just had to wait for the green light before they could use them.

Bravo team was lounging around; you can only train so many scenarios and workout so much before boredom started to set in. It had been four days since that mission, and Bravo was starting to go just a little stir-crazy.

“Alright, which heathen changed the laundry detergent?” Sonny stated.

Bravo was sitting around the ops center, shooting the shit, waiting for something to happen. Ray and Jason were working through paperwork that needed to be completed, Brock was brushing Cerberus, Trent was completing inventory of his medical kits and Sonny and Clay were bored enough that they started a paper football game. So far Clay was ahead by three.

“Why do you think they changed the laundry detergent?” Clay asked, flicking the football between Sonny’s upright fingers.

“I itch and I didn’t itch last week.” Sonny simply explained, sliding the paper football across the table and it slid short.

“Could it be the humidity and heat? I swear the AC isn’t working right because I itch too.” Clay commented and he reached forward and grabbed the paper football to bring it towards the edge. He slid it once, twice and then let it go across the table where it slid to the edge with the point hanging out. Ahead by four now.

“Now I think Spense is going crazy because he’s agreeing with your paranoid tendencies.” Jason commented as he saw Sonny pitch the paper football back at Clay and raise his fingers into the uprights, again.

“Seriously, you guys aren’t itchy at all.” Sonny said as Clay flicked it through the uprights again.

“Nope, it’s all in your imaginations.” Ray commented, setting his pen on the table and watching Sonny fail to slide the paper football to the edge of the table on Clay’s side, “And now I’m concerned for your mental health Kid.”

“No, I agree with Sonny. Between the new laundry soap, the heat and the humidity, it’s breaking my skin out in a rash.” Clay said, holding up his hands. “No lotion I have is even touching it.”

Trent got up and came around the table to where Clay was sitting. “Let me see it.”

Clay held up his hand and spread his fingers. Between his fingers in the web space, there were very distinctive marks. “I have it on my wrists too.” Clay said as he pulled up his sleeves to show Trent.

Trent looked at it without touching. The rash looked like small red pimple-like bumps and had red lines that radiated out from the bumps. If he didn’t know better, he would have said they almost looked like scratch marks. Looking over to Sonny, he asked, “Do you have any rash?”

Sonny looked down at his hands, “Yeah, and it itches like hell.”

Trent looked at both idiots. “Strip your tops off.”

Clay and Sonny looked at each other, then looked at Jason. Trent now had Jason and Ray’s attention. Jason raised an eyebrow in their direction. “What are you waiting for?”

Clay shrugged his shoulders and took his long-sleeved shirt off so that Trent could get a better look. Sonny followed suit. Trent had both stand up, hold their arms up and spin in a circle. That was all it took.

“Nope! No way. I’m not dealing with this shit.” Trent said, backing away from the two.

Everyone looked confused at Trent’s reaction. Jason stepped forward, “What’s wrong Trent?”

“Blow off a leg? Got you covered. Shot in the gut? I can handle that. Knifed by a tango? That’s easy. I refused to deal with this.” Trent said, heading for the door.

Ray grabbed on Trent’s arm before he could exit the door. “Hey, brother, you need to explain what’s going on with these two knuckleheads.”

“They have scabies. I will deal with everything else but scabies and lice. I’m done.” Trent tried to pull his arm free from Ray’s grip again.

“Wait a second. Scabies? Can’t you spread that to other people?” Jason asked, looking at the two culprits.

“Yes, and we will have to wash every article of clothing, the bedding, tactical vets, everything.” Trent explained, still trying to get his arm free.

“So, what you are saying is that we could all have scabies?” Ray said, finally letting go of Trent’s arm.

“Yep.” Trent replied while popping his ‘P’. “Everyone to the barracks. We all need to strip to see who and where the infections are located.”

“Alright boys, you heard the man. To the barracks.” Jason said to the group and everyone started to head that direction.

Brock was first out the door with Cerb following him and took a right instead of a left to the barracks.

“Brock? Where are you going?” Jason questioned, pointing down the hallway in the direction they all needed to go.

“Cerb needs a bath. He can’t be getting scabies from us.” Brock said, not even turning around to look at Bravo.

Trent quickly turned around and went after him. “Dog’s can’t get human scabies. They have a different one that causes mange. You need to get checked out.”

“Nope, Cerb comes first.” Brock said, dodging Trent trying to grab his shoulder.

“You are coming for a skin check whether you like it or not.” Trent said, taking a second swipe at Brock’s shoulder, this time connecting and grabbing on so he couldn’t twist away.

“Brock, you need to get checked. Cerb is going to be fine.” Ray stated as the rest of Bravo came to a stop to watch the two try to wrestle each other.

“But Cerb…” Brock said and tried to twist out of Trent’s grip.

“Will be fine.” Jason stated. “Get your ass to the barracks so we can get this over with.”

Cerb seemed to bark in agreement, so Brock, hanging his head, started to follow the rest of the team to the barracks.

While walking through the hall towards the room everyone was housed in, they passed by Davis and Blackburn walking in their direction. As the team walked by, without really a word to either, they turned and started to follow, curious about what was happening with Bravo now, especially because Sonny and Clay hadn’t put their shirts back on yet.

As they entered their room, Blackburn and Davis watched Bravo start to strip. Lisa was quick to place herself on the other side of the door, last thing she wanted was for someone to see her looking at half naked men and write her up. Blackburn leaned against the doorway as he continued to watch Bravo strip down to their underwear. As Trent started to look at all of Bravo’s skin, Blackburn couldn’t stand it.

“Does someone want to explain what is going on?” Blackburn asked, looking specifically at Jason.

Trent answered without looking back at the Lt. Commander, while circling Jason. “Sonny and Clay have scabies. I’m checking everyone else to see how many of them are infected.”

“Scabies?” Blackburn wanted confirmation. “Where in the hell did you two get that?”

“I don’t know but when I do, I’m burning everything!” Trent said as he circled around Ray.

“What’s going to happen so that we can get rid of it? And how long are those two going to be down?” Blackburn wants to know, because the Chinese op was still waiting to be greenlit.

“All of us are going to be down a minimum of a week.” Trent explained, moving on to Brock.

“A week?!” Jason exclaimed and turned to face Trent. “Why the fuck are we going to be down for a week? They’re the ones with it.” Jason said pointing to the two culprits.

“Scabies is a highly contagious skin infection and it takes about a week for signs to show on an individual.” Trent explained. “Looks like its just Sonny and Clay. I’m not seeing any of the telltale rash on any of us, but again, the rash can take up to a week to develop.”

Trent turned to Blackburn, “Can you go to the infirmary and have them give you Scabicide? Enough for at least two people for two applications?”

Blackburn nodded before turning to look at Lisa, who was still leaning on the wall. “What else needs to be done?”

Trent turned and looked at him. “We need to get those two the cream so they can apply it tonight. All our clothes and bedding will need to be sanitized. All our gear will need to be sanitized. The Ops Center’s cloth seats will need to be sanitized. That’s just what I can think of off the top of my head.”

“Alright. I’ll get started on that.” Blackburn. “I’ll get Davis to find some trash bags for your clothes and bedding, and we will get those washed too. Until you are cleared of having scabies, you are not allowed to leave. You are quarantined here.”

“Nope, not going to happen.” Trent stated, shaking his head. “I’m not sleeping in the same room as those infected idiots.” 

Trent reached down to grab his clothes and started to head for the door that Blackburn was standing in, calling Cerb with him. “I’m taking the dog with me!”

“Hey! No stealing my dog!” Brock said, leaving his clothes on the floor and chasing after Trent and Cerb in his boxers.

Jason and Ray just stood there and watched Bravo 4 and 5 get blocked at the door by Blackburn.

“Everyone is staying here. No one is to leave until they care cleared of any infections.” Blackburn stated, pointing at Trent’s chest, but not touching him.

“Then I demand that those two be separated from the rest of us, so we don’t get infected.” Trent said, stomping back to his bed.

“We will figure something out, until then, you are to remain here.” Blackburn said before turning to head out the door. “Do not make me figure out how to lock everyone in.”

With that threat, Blackburn stepped out the door and closed it, looking at Davis before shaking his head and walking away. “Only Bravo.”

Davis fell in step with Blackburn, working to keep the smile off her face, and planning everything they would need to disinfect everything that Bravo had touched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the treatment begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up some confusion, this is not part of the ABC SEAL Team Whump series. 
> 
> This is just a random story that I thought we needed during these uncertain times.
> 
> To me, laughter is some of the best medicine out there.
> 
> As always, hoping everyone is staying safe and well!

While waiting for Blackburn and Davis to return, all the guys were sitting on their beds in various states of undress. 

Trent pointed a finger at the two. “How did you come in contact with scabies?”

Clay just shook his head. “I have no idea. I’m only around you guys.”

“This just puts a burr in my saddle.” Sonny said scrubbing his face. “And I blame you Goldilocks. I don’t know how you started it, but I’m still blaming you.”

Clay looked at him, “How do you know it was me? You could have been the main suspect.”

Sonny sat on his bed, crossed his arms over his chest, and put a pout on his face. “Why would I be the main culprit?”

“I don’t care who the culprit is, you two are going to be running so many hills for this.” Jason broke up the argument from his bed, not looking up from scrolling through his phone.

At that time Davis came strolling into the room in a full neon yellow hazmat suit with trash bags in hand. “Alright, everyone put all of your clothes and your pack into a bag, including the clothes that you are wearing. I need to take these to get them laundered.”

Sonny looked up into the clear section of the hazmat suit, smirking. “That would be leaving up in our birthday suits, Ms. Davis.”

“Oh no it won’t,” Davis said, pulling a cloth bag from behind her, “You guys get to be in these lovely hospital gowns while your clothes are being washed.”

She tossed each Bravo team member a gown and a trash bag as she walked around the room. She stopped at the end of the room, where Sonny and Clay were sitting. “And you lucky two get to shave.”

“Repeat that Davis.” Clay looked up at Lisa, as she tossed a razor on each of their beds.

“When Blackburn went to get the cream for you guys, the Doc mentioned that if you have beards, it needs to be shaved to make sure there are no scabies on your face.” Lisa said, smirking back at the horrified looks on Sonny and Clay’s face. “So, guess what you guys get to do?”

This sent the rest of Bravo into laughter.

“I’m not shaving.” Sonny glared at the offending object innocently sitting on the end of his bed.

“Yes, you are!” Trent yelled at the Texan. “I’m stuck in this room with your infected ass, and we are not missing any spots and leaving any chance you might infect me.”

Everyone looked over at Trent, and Ray quirked an eyebrow at him. Trent cleared his throat, “Um, I’m mean so you can’t infect us.”

“Alright gentlemen, clothes and everything in the bags. I’ll come and get them in about 15 minutes.” She looked over at the infected individuals, “And you two have better be shaved by the time I return.” With that, she exited the room in her hazmat suit and closed the door as she went.

“Come on, let’s do as the lady ordered.” Ray said as he got up and started following direction. Everyone else stood up and started following suit, with Sonny grumbling and still eyeing the razor like a live snake.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get their stuff packed up and Sonny and Clay shaved, and then they were just sitting on their beds trying to entertain themselves.

***

About an hour after Davis came and collected the garbage bags with all their clothes, Blackburn came walking into the room carrying multiple bags. He looked at Bravo, everyone sitting in their hospital gowns and trying to not look too bored yet and dropped all the bags in the center of the room.

“You all owe me. One bottle of whiskey. EACH!” Blackburn stated seriously, looking at his men with his hands on his hips. “You know what I just had to do?”

There was silence from all of Bravo, each looking at each other like a deer in the headlights.

Seeing how he wasn’t getting an answer, Blackburn continued. “I just had to barter with an admiral for his personal garment steamer so I can sanitize your tactical gear. You cost me two bottles of scotch.”

Everyone had the good graces of looking ashamed of what their Lt. Commander had to do for them.

“Hold it!” Clay said, holding a hand up. “Why two bottles?”

Blackburn looked over in his direction and couldn’t help but snicker at Clay. “Wow, you look like a baby-faced recruit.” Sobering up, he responded, “One to borrow the steamer, and when he started asking why I needed it, I had to hand over a second one to keep him quiet.”

Sonny had to try to hide his snickering, but Blackburn heard him and whipped his attention in Sonny’s direction. “You think this funny?”

Sonny put on a blank face, and shook his head no.

Blackburn turned to look at the room of men. “Scabies isn’t killed with just cleaner because heat kills it better. So, I get to essentially dry clean all your tactical gear that can’t be washed. Davis gets to sanitize the Ops center and borrow the steamer to sanitize the seats in there and then we have you guys.”

Blackburn had an almost sinister look on his face. “Davis is NOT happy that she has to launder your clothes and clean the Ops Center, so you probably should get her something nice. Might I suggest treating her to some wine, her favorite beer, chocolates… Might even want to figure out a way to give her a day at a spa? Because she is a mighty cranky at you guys.”

He then bends down and starts opening bags. The first bag he opened had a bunch of cleaners. “While you guys are in quarantine, your job is to clean the barracks. Everything needs to be disinfected. Beds, bed frames, lockers, every single surface needs to be cleaned.”

“Clay and Sonny get to do the cleaning!” Trent pipes up from where he was standing.

“That might be a little hard if you want to keep them segregated from the non-scabies team members.” Blackburn says as he opens the second bag. He pulled out two clear shower curtains, hooks and some rope. “Thought the deal of your quarantine was that those two had to separated from you.”

“Yes! Blackburn, have I ever told you that you are my favorite Lt. Commander?” Trent said as he came rushing forward to grab the supplies.

Blackburn just smirked as he handed the supplies over to the team medic. “Pretty sure that I’m the only Lt. Commander you like.”

“Touche!” Trent called over his shoulder as headed towards Sonny and Clay’s beds to set up the curtain.

“Now, before you guys get your clothes back, you have to clean everything. So, if you want to continue to walk around in the hospital gown, mooning everyone, just continue what you are doing.” Blackburn started tossing that bag towards Jason and Ray.

“Why did you toss those in our direction?” Jason asked, eyeing the cleaning supplies.

“Brock, you get to clean.” Ray said, looking over at the dog handler.

“Why do I get to be the only one to clean?” Brock complained as he reached over to grab some supplies.

“You won’t be the only one cleaning.” Ray stated like it was obvious. “Clay and Sonny will be cleaning on their side of the curtain.”

“Nope, pulling rank Ray.” Jason smirked in his direction. “You get to help clean too.”

Now it was Ray’s turn to look at Jason gobsmacked. “Now that’s not fair. I’m Bravo 2.”

“And I’m Bravo 1. I outrank you.” Jason easily replied.

“Nope, everyone gets to clean their own stuff.” Blackburn stated, feeling like he was working with toddlers. 

“Why do we have to clean our own stuff.” Jason asked, trying to figure a way out of this particular activity.

“Because if someone is infected with scabies and cleans your stuff, and you aren’t infected with it, guess what you will get?” Blackburn retorted.

That shut Bravo up real quick. Everyone but Trent started grabbing supplies to start cleaning while Trent continued to set up the shower curtains to separate the scabies-free Bravo team members for the itchy ones. 

While everyone was cleaning their respective areas, Blackburn continued to unpack the remaining bags. He pulled out some games like charades, Pictionary, darts, NERF guns and some puzzles. His hope was that these would keep Bravo somewhat occupied while they were stuck inside quarantine.

“God damnit! Why the fuck does this itch so bad?” Sonny stated as he started scratching at his hands and wrists.

“It’s scabies, Sonny. You have these mites burrowing under your skin.” Trent explained as he put the finishing touching on hanging the shower curtains. “Did you think it wouldn’t itch?” Trent asked rhetorically.

“But this is gettin’ ridiculous.” Sonny complained, continuing to scratch.

“Just clean Sonny.” Jason stated exasperated with Bravo 3 and 6, turning to look at Blackburn with a look in his eyes.

Blackburn knew he had been working too long with Jason Hayes when he understood what Jason was trying to say in that look. He just nodded and stacked the rest of his quarantine supplies before heading for the door.

Just before he exited, he glanced back at Bravo, each cleaning their own bunks, shook his head and headed out the door.

***

Lisa came in just after the guys had finished their dinners, she was dressed in her neon yellow hazmat suit again. She had two bags in her hands and tossed them at Ray and Jason, exited out the door, grabbed two more bags and tossed them at Brock and Trent, and she exited out the door one last time, bringing in two last bags, and a smaller plastic bag with her. She crossed the room, parted the shower curtains and tossed Clay and Sonny their bags on clothes.

She turned towards the team. “Don’t go pawing through your stuff just in case you’re infected. Find your clothes and pull them out, otherwise you will be stuck in the hospital gown for the remainder of the time.”

“I don’t paw through anything.” Sonny tried to defend himself.

Lisa glared at him with a quirked eyebrow through her hazmat mask. “I will be collecting your clothes daily for sanitization, so don’t be making more work for me. I already had to fold all y’alls underwear and clean all of Ops.”

Brock gave a little giggle when Lisa said underwear.

She quickly whipped around to stare down Brock who quickly stopped giggling. She then reached into her small plastic bag and grabbed two tubs and chucked one each to Clay and Sonny. She hit both in the chest, and while Clay was able to catch his before it hit the floor, Sonny wasn’t so lucky. He fumbled it a few times before it hit the floor with a great clattering noise.

“What you boys got there is Scabicide. You have to apply it from the neck down and it must remain on for a full eight hours before you can wash it off with a shower.” Lisa explained. “You have to apply it twice. Once tonight and then one week later. Total treatment lasts about 14 days.”

Lisa then turned to the rest of the guys. “But until then…” She pulled out two sets of oven mitts and duct tape. “Who wants to help me stop these two idiots from scratching themselves raw?”

This got smiles from everyone but Trent. “I’m not touching those two idiots with a 12-foot pole.”

Lisa looked at him, reached into her magic bag and pulled out PPE gowns and gloves. “You sure you don’t want revenge on those two?”

“Now wait one cotton-picking minute.” Sonny said. “That’s just not fair!”

“I agree with Sonny.” Clay said, eyeing Bravo as they all started to pull on gowns and gloves. “We aren’t even itching that bad.”

“Oh, we are doing this. Part of it is for revenge for putting us in quarantine for a week. The other part is to make sure you aren’t going to be making this worse.” Jason stated as he made the glove he was pulling on snap.

“This is going to be fun.” Ray said, smirking in their direction.

“Ray with me, we get to tackle Sonny.” Trent said. “Jason and Brock, you guys get Clay.

“And I will be on stand-by when you get them pinned and I can tape them on.” Lisa said with a smirk.

With everyone gowned and gloved, and Lisa still in her hazmat suit, they descended on Sonny and Clay. What followed was a wrestling match of epic proportions. When they finally had Bravo 3’s and Bravo 6’s hands safely encased in the oven mitts, the rest of Bravo stood up, panting for air, but with satisfied smiles on their faces. Sonny and Clay were pouting on their beds, not believing that their brothers would do that to them. The group turned to exit through the curtains to their side of the room, and saw Blackburn standing in the doorway with a bag of popcorn in hand.

Everyone froze in place, not sure how to handle their Lt. Commander catching them in the act.

Blackburn looked at all of them, then said, “Best entertainment I have ever had on deployment.” He then turned away and walked away from the room.

Everyone just glanced at each other and then Bravo made their way to their respective bunks while Lisa exited the room to continue her duties. No one was able to keep a straight face.

***

Just before Jason had the team rack out, Trent was instructing Sonny and Clay how to apply the Scabicide.

“You need to apply a thin layer of cream all over your skin from your neck down to your toes.” Trent started. “Make sure to get the soles of your feet!”

“This is absolutely disgusting.” Clay stated, seated in his boxers on his bed.

“Agree with Poster Boy,” Sonny stated, holding some of it on his fingers, glaring at the offending cream. “This shit is sticky, smelly and just plain goopy.”

Bravo was sitting in their folding chairs, each had a bowl of popcorn in their laps, ready to watch the spectacle that will be Sonny and Clay having to rub the cream all over themselves.

Trent continued, “Be sure to apply the cream in all the skin folds, like between your toes, fingers, around your waist and your ass.”

“Our ass?” Sonny asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” Trent said back, making sure to pop his “P”. “It will need to stay on for at least eight hours before you can wash it off.”

“I want to state for the record that this is bullshit!” Sonny said as he began to apply the cream.

Bravo team watched those two contorted to get the cream everywhere and watched with growing amusement as they saw that both Sonny and Clay were missing the middle of their backs. When they thought that they were done, they closed the lids of the containers, and turned towards the shower curtains.

“Come up to the curtains.” Jason said. “We need to make sure that you got it everywhere.”

They came up the curtains, held their hands out and spun in a circle, ready for inspection.

“You guys missed a spot.” Brock commented.

“No, we didn’t. We got it everywhere.” Clay said, refuting Brock’s claim.

“Brock’s right. You each missed the middle of your backs.” Ray said pointedly.

“How am I going to get the cream back there?” Sonny stated, looking at Trent.

Sonny and Clay watched as mischievous smirks spread across their faces. It took a few seconds until it donned on Clay what they would have to do.

“No!” Clay stated firmly. “No way. I’m not rubbing this shit on his back.”

After Clay’s statement, the light bulb went off on Sonny’s head. “Nope, no fuckin’ way. I am NOT rubbin’ this shit on Bam Bam’s back. Nope not happening.”

“Oh, it’s happening.” Trent said, putting more popcorn into his mouth. 

“No. It’s not.” Clay said with his arms crossed.

“Do not make me get Blackburn in here to order you two to do it.” Jason easily stated, wishing he had a beer to watch this.

Sonny and Clay glared at Jason, who just waved his hand at the pair. They turned their glares on each other. Their stare down lasted for at least two minutes before Sonny raised his hand and motioned for Clay to turn around.

“You go first.” Clay said, not turning around with his arms crossed. “Age before beauty.”

“Nope, I am pulling rank on your ass. Turn around.” Sonny said.

With one last glare, Clay turned around and waited for Sonny to apply it. It took just a few seconds for Sonny to apply it to Clay’s back, and then they quickly switched places with Clay rubbing it on Sonny’s back. The entire time, the rest of Bravo was laughing at their misfortune.

As soon as both had the cream on their backs, Jason stood up, “Alright boys. Rack out.”

With grumbles from everyone, they all slipped into bed, knowing tomorrow is Day 1 of quarantine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one of quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme delay in getting this chapter out to you guys!
> 
> Unfortunately, real life happened, like actually working for my paycheck and my 2 month old puppy puts a limit on writing except when she's napping.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy! And I hope everyone enjoys a good laugh at Bravo antics.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Day 1 of Quarantine: Push-Up Challenge_ **

“This is ridiculous.” Sonny stated, while sitting on his bed.

“I’m surprised you know a word with that many syllables.” Clay shot at Sonny from across the room, reading a book on his bed.

“Just because some of us aren’t nerds, doesn’t mean we don’t know long words.” Sonny quipped back.

“Children!” Jason yelled from his own bed on their side of the curtain, trying to stop the argument before it got going… again.

“Why don’t you guys try to challenge yourselves?” Ray tried to diffuse the situation and give Bravo 3 and Bravo 6 something productive to do.

“Yeah, like what?” Sonny asked, trying to figure out something to do because he was so BORED!

“Challenge each other to see who can do more push-ups!” Brock called from where he was brushing Cerb from where Davis brought her back from her bath. He wasn’t taking any chances that Cerb was going to get scabies.

“As long as they stay on that side of the curtain, I don’t care what those two knuckle-draggers do.” Trent mumbled from his bead, surrounding himself with various cleaning supplies, ready to spray down anyone who comes near him.

“Yes, you two are today’s entertainment.” Jason said, before reaching for his phone and shooting off a text.

“Why do we have to do this?” Clay said, not looking from his book. He was actually enjoying his book.

“You afraid that you’re gonna lose Poster Boy?” Sonny taunted.

Clay sat up, put his feet on the floor and closed his book with a snap. “You’re on Old Man.”

The rest of Bravo pulled their folding chairs to the curtain while Clay and Sonny got on their hands and knees, ready to start the challenge.

“I got $20 on Clay winning and getting over 100.” Jason said, putting a twenty on the table.

“Sonny with over 100.” Ray countered and placed his twenty on top of Jason’s.

“Clay, under 100.” Brock chimed in, pitching his money into the pool.

“Sonny, under 100.” Trent placed his bet.

Before Sonny or Clay could start, Blackburn and Lisa, still dressed in her hazmat suit, came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

Jason gave Blackburn a smirk. “Perfect timing.”

Passing out bowls of popcorn, Blackburn turned to the challengers. “Alright, you know the rules. Two minutes to do as many push-ups as possible with correct form.”

“Seriously guys?! Popcorn?” Clay exclaimed.

“Yes, now get ready.” Blackburn said, getting his stopwatch ready. “Ray, you get Sonny. Brock, you get Clay.”

Sonny and Clay got into position, and Blackburn counted down. “Three, two, one, GO!”

Sonny and Clay started pumping out push-ups as fast as they could, Ray counting for Sonny and Brock counting for Clay.

Blackburn was stating times as they passed, but Sonny and Clay kept chugging along as fast as they could. Towards the end of the time, they slowed to a push-up every few seconds, trying to shake out their arms in between. As Blackburn was counting down the final few seconds, each man was trying to pump out at least one more.

As Blackburn called out time, both Clay and Sonny collapsed on the floor, breathing hard and coated in sweat.

“106.” Called Ray.

Brock smirked, “109!”

“Clay wins and it’s over 100.” Jason said as he reached over and grabbed the money. “Thank you, Clay, you just bought me some tequila.”

“Do I at least get a shot?” Clay said, lying panting on the floor.

“I’ll think about it,” Jason said as he moved his popcorn bowl and his chair back to his bed to resume the rest of the boring day.

“I call bullshit!” Sonny started complaining from the floor, but everyone ignored the angry Texan, continuing with their quarantine activities.

**_Day 2 of Quarantine: Sit-Up Challenge_ **

“Alright you two.” Blackburn stated as he walked into the room. Lisa following behind him in her yellow hazmat suit. “I need some entertainment.”

Both Clay and Sonny looked at their Lt. Commander, looking like a deer in the headlights, at his statement.

“And how are we supposed to entertain you?” Sonny stated, switching his toothpick from one side of this mouth to the other, staring through the shower curtain at the team beyond it.

“Pull up your chairs gentlemen.” Blackburn said to the rest of Bravo. He handed each man a bag of popcorn, keeping one bag for himself, and then him and Lisa sat in their chairs.

Everyone turned to look at Sonny and Clay, who looked at each other, then looked back at the assembled team. “What do you want us to do?” Clay asked, still reading the book from the day before.

“Let’s go with the second fitness challenge for BUD/S.” Blackburn said.

“Sit-ups? Really Blackburn?” Sonny said, looking at his Lt. Commander in disbelief.

“Time to flex your table muscle.” Brock crowed at Sonny.

“More like his beer muscle.” Clay snickered from his bed.

“You, Mr. GQ, are getting a little too big for your britches.” Sonny pointed at him, not liking his confidence.

“You’re just sore that you lost yesterday.” Clay said as he stood up and tossed his book on his bed.

“You’re on Little Buddy.” Sonny said as he stood up and walked towards the curtain.

“Alright, you to chuckle heads, rules are as follows. Two minutes to complete as many sit-ups as possible.” Jason stated for them.

“Hands must stay on your shoulders, elbows must touch your knees, and your shoulder blades have to hit the ground after every rep.” Ray finished for Jason.

“You commit any of those errors, the sit-up doesn’t count.” Lisa rounded out for everyone. “Now, gentlemen, let’s place some bets. My money is on Clay reaching 110.” She placed her $20 on a nearby table.

“Clay, reaching 105.” Blackburn stated, placing his $20 on top of Lisa’s.

“Clay, getting 100.” Jason called next, tossing his money into the pile.

“Clay gets 106.” Ray said, getting the side-eye from Blackburn while placing his money on top.

“Clay getting 102.” Brock said, reaching as far as he could get with Cerb in his lap to put his money down.

Trent looked at Clay and Sonny before reaching over and dropping his money. “Clay, 107.”

Sonny started sputtering while Clay was laughing. “Are none of ya’ll going to bet that I would win?”

Ignoring Sonny, Blackburn took a bite of popcorn. “Since we all are picking Clay, we are playing Price is Right rules. You go over, you lose.”

Seeing the nods from everyone, they turned back to the two man-children on the other side of the curtain. “Ready whenever you are.”

“This is fuckin’ bullshit.” Sonny said. “Why should I even do this?”

“I could command you to do it.” Blackburn easily stated.

Giving Blackburn the stink-eye, Sonny got on the floor next to Clay. “If I beat Poster Boy, I get all the money!” He yelled at the assembled team.

“Three, two, one, GO!” Blackburn yelled. Ray was counting Sonny while Brock was counting Clay again.

Sonny started off in a sprint to get as many sit-ups done as possible, while Clay started at an easy pace. About a minute into it, Sonny started to fatigue himself out. Clay just continued at his same steady pace.

As Blackburn called down, “Five, four, three, two, one!” Sonny could barely lift himself off the floor to continue while Clay was squeezing out the last two.

“111.” Brock called out for Clay.

“92.” Ray said quietly, just to let everyone know how many less Sonny did.

As Lisa collected her money and headed for the door, Clay rolled over to his hands and feet, reached over and patted Sonny’s sore belly. “Slow and steady wins the race, Old Man.”

“Sleep with one eye open, Bam Bam.” Sonny panted out. “I will get revenge.”

**_Day 3 of Quarantine: Wall Sit Challenge_ **

“Bored, bored, bored, bored.” Clay complained as he laid on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had finished his book last night, and Lisa hadn’t come by with his new one that he requested.

“Don’t say anything Ken Doll. Don’t give ‘em any more ideas.” Sonny tried to whisper across the room, but he might as well have just talked normally.

“Did I hear Clay-boy say he was bored?” Jason stated from his side of the curtain. He put the reports that he was working on, because when are cake-eater reports ever finished, and turned to look at the two on the other side.

“No!” Sonny quickly corrected. “No, you didn’t!”

“Oh, Sunshine, I heard that clear as day.” Ray said with a shit-eating smirk.

“What should we have them do today?” Trent asked, looking up from his medical manual.

“I say they do wall sits.” Brock suggested.

“That could take forever.” Jason complained while Sonny and Clay were secretly hoping they would drop the idea.

“Single-leg wall sits.” Trent said with an evil smirk on his face.

“I object!” Sonny exclaimed. He pointed at Clay, “He has won the last two challenges.”

“Just shows that you have eaten too much Texan BBQ.” Clay chuckled. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll use my bad leg.”

“You giving me a handicap?” Sonny looked over at Clay. Clay just smirked in Sonny’s direction. “Nope! I’m not giving you an excuse for when you lose.”

Just as they were wrapping their argument up, Blackburn came in with a bowl of popcorn. “So, what’s today entertainment?”

“Single-leg wall sits.” Ray replied. “Perfect timing.”

Blackburn grabbed a folding chair and pulled it up to the curtain. “I call Clay. 60 seconds.”

“Damn. Clay at 70 seconds.” Jason said, grabbing his chair too.

“I’m going Sonny, 60 seconds.” Ray said, coming over to watch.

“Clay, 80 seconds.” Trent stated, being the first to put his $20 on the table, the others following suit soon after.

Brock contemplated Clay for a second before putting his $20 on top. “Clay, 90 seconds.”

With the bets placed, Sonny and Clay got into position, both on their left legs. As Blackburn counted down to start, Brock went over the rules. “Remember, as soon as you lose your form, you’re done.”

At start, both Sonny and Clay were staring at each other, hoping the other would fall. At 30 seconds, both were starting to feel the burn of holding the position.

“I’m winning this time, Bam Bam.” Sonny grunted out as he continued to try to hold the position.

“Sure, Old Man.” Clay replied, as sweat started to appear on his brow.

Blackburn called out 45 seconds and both were starting to shake with fatigue, but neither one wanted to give in.

At 60 seconds, Sonny started to slide up the wall, but Ray called out a warning before he could get too far up the wall and got back into position. At 88 seconds, Sonny’s leg gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

With a laugh and a smile, Clay slid up out of the wall sit position. “So, who won this time.”

With a pout, Blackburn replied, “Brock did this time.”

“What kind of alcoholic beverage are you purchasing with your winnings?” Clay asked, as he wiped his forehead off with a towel, ignoring Sonny’s complaining and groans from the other side of the room.

“This is going towards Cerb’s treat and steak fund.” Brock simply said as he collected his winnings and headed back towards his bed where Cerb was taking her afternoon nap.

“Seriously? Treats and steak?” Trent called.

“Would you rather be blown up?” Brock retorted.

“Touché.” Ray commented. “We probably owe her a steak each at this point.”

As Brock walked up to his bed, he pulled a treat out of his pocket, and handed it to Cerb to grab. “Look, bud. We got kibble money.”

Cerb barked once in agreement and then started to chow down on her treat.

**_Day 4 of Quarantine: Pull-Up Challenge_ **

Sonny and Clay were getting along on the far side of the room behind their shower curtain partition, when Jason decided he was bored of being stuck in quarantine.

“Alright, you idiots. Time for today’s entertainment.” Jason announced from the non-infected side of the room.

“What torture do you have in mind for today’s entertainment?” Clay snarked back at his boss.

“Since we did legs yesterday, how about we do arms today?” Ray said as he stood next to Jason looking at the two members through the plastic.

“I like the way you think, Ray.” Jason gave a mischievous smirk. “Maybe that’s why you’re my 2IC.”

Ray looked at Jason with a disbelieving look and a quirked eyebrow, not believing him.

“Pull-ups!” Trent called from his bed where he was going over his medical kit. “It’s like the only physical challenge we haven’t done yet.”

“And lookey here,” Sonny drawled looking at the far side of the room where a pull-up bar was mounted to the support beams.

“Oh, what a coincidence!” Jason stated in false cheer. “Now who wants to go first?” He asked, staring at the two unfortunate members of Bravo.

“No going to wait for Davis or Blackburn this time?” Clay asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

“Nope, this is going to be just Bravo this time.” Jason said, putting his $20 down on the bed. “Clay, 15.”

Ray tossed his own $20 on the bed. “Sonny, 18. He has to have better upper body strength than Clay. We always give him the big guns to haul around.”

“Nope, Clay at 17.” Brock said, hoping that he could win some more steak money for Cerb.

“Clay, even 20.” Trent said, tossing his crumbled $20 on the bed. “Youth is on Clay’s side.”

“Come on you two, let’s get this entertainment started.” Jason said, clapping his hands to get the two unmotivated members of Bravo going.

Clay looked over at Sonny. “I go first, you go second?”

Seeing Sonny’s nod of agreement, Clay got up and walked over to the pull-up bar. He stood underneath it, looked back at the team, then hopped and grabbed the bar. He started out with a good pace, but as he approached 15 repetitions, he started to slow. Clay kept powering through the burn that he felt in his shoulders and forearms, but he kept going. He passed 15, 16, then 17. He continued with 18, struggled with 19 and with one final push, got 20 in before his grip gave out and he landed hard on the floor.

“Way to go Poster Boy but let’s watch the master at work.” Sonny said as he approached the pull-up bar with Clay standing underneath it, shaking out his hands.

“All yours Sunshine.” Clay said, moving off to the side.

Sonny got ready to hop up to grab the bar and start his own set of pull-ups. He shook out his hands, bent his knees for the hop, jumped, grabbed the bar and started cranking them out. Just as he reached 12, not looking like he was going to start slowing, there was a shriek of metal from the pull-up bar and Sonny was promptly dropped on his ass with the pull-up bar still in hand.

Laughter was soon flooding the room that Bravo was bunking in at Sonny’s misfortune.

“Sonny! Here’s a sign that you need to lose a few pounds!” Trent laughed and commented at his poor brother.

“He broke the mounts!” Ray said as he watched Sonny stand up with the pull-up bar in his hands.

“Mr. GQ must have stressed them with his set and then when I did mine, it broke them.” Sonny tried to defend himself.

“No, Sonny, you pulled it off the wall.” Jason chuckled. “That’s all on you.”

“Does this mean I win by default?” Clay asked where he was trying to hide his snickers from the Texan.

“Now that’s not fair!” Sonny stated back.

“Fair is a place where you watch what you step in.” Clay smirked back at Sonny, which just set the Texan off complaining about how Clay cheated.

Trent walked back to the bed, grabbed his money and continued to his own bed. He was picturing a nice bottle of whiskey in the future after having to deal with all these idiots.

The rest of Bravo continued to their own bed, ignoring the argument that was occurring between Bravo 3 and 6 and who won that round.

**_Day 5 of Quarantine: Plank Challenge_ **

“Seriously, we have already done all the physical challenges that I can think of.” Ray was saying as Blackburn walked into the room with Lisa still dressed in her yellow hazmat suit following.

“Have some paperwork for you boys.” He stated as Davis started to hand out the paperwork. As she approached the far end of the room, she slid Clay and Sonny’s under the shower curtain for them to pick up.

As she stood up and turned to the rest of the group, Lisa had an idea. “When I was in OCS, they would have us hold planks for what seemed like forever. Why don’t you guys have them face to face and see who is the more stubborn of the two.”

“I like that idea,” Jason said, snapping his fingers as Clay and Sonny. “Let’s see who is more stubborn.”

“Seriously? Davis, I thought you liked me?” Sonny complained, placing a hand on his chest. “Why would you do this to us?”

“I may like you, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t torture you when I can,” Lisa stated as they could see the smirk through the mask of the suit.

“What if we refuse?” Clay tried to suggest.

“Petty Officer Spenser, do I need to make it an order?” Blackburn jokingly looked in his direction.

With a pair of groans, both Sonny and Clay pulled themselves off their beds and started to find space on the floor for the next challenge. While they were situating themselves, bets were being placed.

“Clay, 5 minutes.” Blackburn quickly placed his bet.

“Clay, 6 minutes.” Lisa said right after him.

“Sonny, 5 minutes.” Ray was trying to support his 3IC.

“Sonny, 5 and a half minutes.” Trent said, taking Sonny over Clay for this challenge.

Brock quietly contemplated the two before placing his bet. “Sonny, 6 minutes.”

Jason was looking at his two brothers, weighing who would be the more stubborn of the two. “Clay, 5 and a half minutes.”

With all the bets placed, and the pile of money was on the table waiting for the winner, Blackburn got his stopwatch out again. “Ready gentlemen?”

Clay and Sonny got on their hands and knees and stared each other down.

“You’re going down Bam Bam. I’m not losing to you five days in a row.” Sonny taunted him.

“You’re on Old Man. Let’s see if you can keep up.” Clay taunted right back.

“Ready, set, GO!” Blackburn said, as both popped up off their knees and into a plank position.

As Clay and Sonny got into comfortable positions, Blackburn tossed the stopwatch at Jason. “I forgot the popcorn and beer; I’ll be right back.” He exited out the door and was gone maybe two minutes before he was back with a six-pack of beer and the big bowl of popcorn.

Everyone settled into their chosen chairs to watch them struggle to hold their plank longer than the other guy. About a minute in, Sonny started to talk smack to Clay. Taunting him for everything: his nerdy books, his knowledge of languages, his piss-water microbrews he always brings to team BBQ’s.

Each 30 seconds was called out as they continued to hold the plank. At the three-minute mark, both began shaking, but they were not giving up. Sonny was continuing to smack talk, but Clay was focused at a spot just above Sonny’s head and not saying a word. This continued until the 4-and-a-half-minute mark where Sonny was quieted by the need to concentrate to keep his form. The shaking continued to get worse for both men. Now both Sonny and Clay were concentrating to hold their forms.

At just a little past the 5-minute mark, Sonny’s arm suddenly gave out and he landed on his stomach with a large exhale of air. Clay was still concentrating on holding the plank.

“Clay, you won. You can release the plank.” Ray said.

There was no response from Clay, who was still holding the plank. He continued to hold the plank, past the 5-and-a-half-minute mark and continued until the 6-minute mark just ticked past and then collapsed on the floor. He was breathing heavily and had a fine sheen of sweat on his body.

“Why did you continue after you won?” Trent wanted to know as he rolled a water bottle under the curtain, so it hit Clay’s upper arm from where he was laying on the floor.

“I’m hoping that if Davis won, she would feel sorry enough for me to buy me a bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos with her winnings.” Clay said while panting.

As Lisa collected her winnings from the table, she started walking towards the door. “I think I can do that for you Bravo 6.”

“Thank you, Ensign Davis.” Clay yelled at her as she exited the door.

“Seriously Spenser?” Jason questioned, “I could have bought you the damn bag of Cheetos when we got out of quarantine.”

“Yeah, but I’m craving them now.” Clay stated as he got up from the ground and headed towards his bed with his water bottle in hand.

“This is bullshit!” Sonny was exclaiming from the floor, with everyone ignoring him. “I’m winning the next competition even if it kills me!”

**_Day 6 of Quarantine: Knot Tying_ **

“Hey Peter Pan,” Sonny called over to Clay from his side of the room. “What do you think they’ll have us do today?”

“Don’t know Son.” Clay said from his bunk, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

“They have to be running out of things for us to do.” Sonny tried to reason with him.

“You would think they have to be getting bored of me winning all the time.” Clay smirked in Sonny’s direction.

“Now wait one cotton-picking minute. Just because you won five times doesn’t mean that you are all that and a bag of pork rinds.” Sonny stated, pointing a finger at him.

“I believe the saying is ‘all that and a bag of chips’, but maybe they have a different saying in Texan,” Clay corrected.

“Walking a thin line, Poster Boy. A thin line.” Sonny stated, tossing his pillow at Clay.

On the other side of the curtain, Ray just finished with the rope that he had been messing with for the past 30 minutes. Jason looked over at him with a question on his face. Ray held up the two chunks of rope, each with several types of knots in it.

“Today’s challenge,” Was all that Ray replied with.

A smile blossomed on Jason’s face, and then he sent a text off to Davis and Blackburn for Day 6 of the quarantine challenges. His phone binged twice with reply texts. Davis said that she was grabbing the beer and Blackburn said that he was bringing the popcorn. Jason shot off a text for Blackburn to get the extra buttery popcorn and sat back and waited for them to arrive.

It took about 15 minutes for both to arrive. Lisa set down the ice-cold beers, still in her hazmat suit, and Blackburn set down the large bowl of extra buttery popcorn. With a quick whistle, he had everyone’s attention.

“And for today’s entertainment, we have the Sonny and Clay act.” Jason announced. “Now, I will let Ray take it away for today’s challenge.”

Ray stood up and cleared his throat while holding up both lengths of rope. “What you see here are two lengths of rope. There are seven knots, each of a different kind. What our brothers will have to do today is unknot all seven knots and then re-tie those same seven knots. But it isn’t who get done first. No, no, no. They get 10 minutes to complete the challenge because, like all good little sailors, they should be able to know how to undo the knots and re-tie them.”

“You’re shittin’ me?!” Sonny yelled from his side of the curtain.

“I am knot.” Ray said, smiling at the duo, but it just caused them to groan at the horrible pun.

Ray tossed the rope over the curtain and they landed in the middle of the floor. Both Clay and Sonny just glared at the rope from their beds, not really wanting to be today’s entertainment.

Once the rope was on their side of the room, the bets were on.

“Clay, all of them.” Blackburn said, tossing in his $20.

“Clay, getting 5 knots back in,” Jason placed his bet.

“Clay, getting 4 knots back in,” Trent said.

“Sonny, getting 3 knots,” Ray tossed his $20 on the table.

“Clay, 6 knots.” Brock stated, having Cerb put his $20 on the table.

Lisa just sat back and smirked, almost like she had some inside knowledge of Sonny’s knot tying skills. “Sonny, 5 knots.”

Seeing the lack of motivation, Lisa pulled out one last beer. “The winner of this challenge gets a nice cold beer,” she said, trying to get the two energized.

With a sigh, Sonny hauled himself off the bed, grabbed the two ropes, tossed one to land on Clay’s chest. “C’mon on Peter Pan, let’s get this over with.”

They sat on their beds with their rope in their hands, waiting for Blackburn to get his stopwatch out. “Three, two, one, GO!”

Both started working on the knots. The seven knots were a square knot, granny knot, sheet knot, Algine butterfly knot, Ashley Stogger knot, Stevedore knot and a Slighnot.

Sonny was making his way through the knots steadily, and Clay was the one struggling. At the five-minute mark, Sonny had all the knot undone and was starting to re-do the knot while Clay was struggling with the last remaining knot.

At the eight-minute mark, Sonny had two of the knots done, but Clay was still struggling with the remaining knot. At the nine-minute mark, Sonny had four of the seven knots done and Clay still hadn’t finished the last knot.

“This knot is rigged!” Clay shouted, as Blackburn called time at ten minutes. He stood up and threw the piece of rope across the room and stomped off back towards his bed.

Sonny held up the rope with five of the seven knots tied back in the rope. “Well, Ms. Davis, I do believe that beer is mine.

Lisa stood up, collected her winnings from the table and walked toward the shower curtains. Giving Sonny a knowing smirk, that only he could see, she held the beer through the parted shower curtains.

He reached for the beer in her hand, grabbed it and gave her a smirk in return. “Why, thank you Ms. Davis.”

With no response, she turned around and walked towards the door, counting her winnings as she went.

**_Day 7 of Quarantine: Cinnamon Challenge_ **

Trent had everyone dressed in their boxer briefs, or in Jason’s case black boxers with red-hot lips on them, checking Jason, Ray, Brock and himself for any signs that they had been infected with scabies. After checking everyone out, he determined that the only two that had been infected were Clay and Sonny.

“Alright, we are good to go.” Trent said. He turned to Sonny and Clay, “You guys are still in quarantine for the next week.”

Sonny and Clay groaned from their side of the room.

Everyone else grabbed their clothes, dressed and after a long week inside one room, left the room and left the last two members of Bravo in the room.

***

Later in the afternoon, the team came back for tonight’s entertainment.

“Why do we need to entertain you guys? You guys got to leave this room today.” Clay complained from his book that Lisa got for him today.

“Oh, we were in quarantine for a week when we weren’t even infected.” Jason said, looking at his two most infuriating brothers.

“Still not right to do this to us.” Sonny had to agree with Clay.

Blackburn and Davis, minus her hazmat suit considering the news that only two of them are still infected. “I believe, as your Master Chief, he can do whatever he wants.” Blackburn stated.

Trent came to the curtain and thumped down a container of something and two spoons. “You two get to attempt the Cinnamon Challenge.”

“What the fuck is the Cinnamon Challenge?” Sonny asked, looking at the container of ground cinnamon.

“You guys each get a minute to eat a spoonful of cinnamon without anything to drink.” Trent explained.

“You are insane.” Clay simply stated, looking at his brothers.

“Are you chicken?” Sonny taunted.

“No, but cinnamon is hot as hell.” Clay tried to defend himself.

“Naw, you’re just chicken.” Sonny said as he stood up, started to cluck like a chicken and waving his arms like chicken wings.

It took a few seconds, but then Clay was standing up and reaching for the spoons and cinnamon. “Fine, but I want water on standby.”

Brock stood there with two water bottles in hand.

Shaking the cinnamon on the two spoons, Clay handed one over to Sonny. Holding up three fingers, pulling one down into 2, pulling the last finger down to one, and finally making a fist, they both stuck the cinnamon into their mouths.

Clay immediately started to get red in his face, eyes watering, and drool coming out of his mouth and down his stubble that’s growing back. He lasted all of 15 seconds before he was rushing to the nearest trash can to spit out the cinnamon, reaching for the water to rinse out his mouth.

Sonny was doing much better than Clay. He lasted to the 30 second mark before he had to give up and rinse his mouth. Either way, the rest of Bravo, Lisa and Blackburn were getting a good laugh at Sonny and Clay’s pain.

“That was horrible.” Clay complained while trying not to cough.

“You’re just a sissy.” Sonny complained where he was drinking his own bottle of water.

“How the fuck did you last that long?” Clay asked.

“I’m from Texas, Bam Bam, we are made for spice.” Sonny said, guzzling the last of his water bottle.

As Lisa was walking out the door for the night, she turned to look at Sonny and Clay. “You know that you need to apply the scabicide again tonight, right?”

With twin groans and rounds of laughter from Bravo, she exited the doorway with a smirk on her lips and Blackburn chuckling behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And week 2 of quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> 1\. I'm not dead. Just a teacher who is hating remote learning and the dreaded "F" list in which we can't fail more than 15% of our students. High school students are the worst right now.
> 
> 2\. Real life got in the way. Mainly, my 14 week old puppy only allows me to write when she is sleeping. And as I try to complete grading during this time too... there just isn't enough hours during the day.
> 
> 3\. Hope everyone is safe and well during these weird and uncertain times. I will be working on my next fic... E for the SEAL Team ABC whump... so be looking for that in the next couple of weeks or so.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_Day 8 of Quarantine: Shot Glass Challenge_ **

Brock quietly walked into the base infirmary, trying to look as casual as possible. Unfortunately, when you have a dog with you, it makes you stand out like a sore thumb in the sterile environment.

As he approached the desk, he saw a pretty nurse manning it.

She glanced up at the cute sailor and pup that was leaning against her desk, “What can I do for you?”

Brock glanced down at her badge on her scrubs, “Nurse Lauren, I was hoping that you would be able to help me out.”

Smiling at him, she responded, “Don’t know unless you tell me. What can I do to help you sailor?”

Brock gave her a small smile that caused Nurse Lauren to blush slightly. “Two of my teammates got scabies and yesterday they put on the second dose of Scabicide. Our team medic sent me over to pick up a cream to help with the redness and itchiness they still have.”

“Oh, that’s so unfortunate. We have three people with scabies right now, and we actually had to make a special order to get more Scabicide in for all of them.” Nurse Lauren explained, getting up from her chair and going to a cabinet.

As she pulled out two tubes of cream and wrote it down in the inventory log, Brock had wheels turning in his mind. ‘Who else could have gotten scabies?’

As Nurse Lauren turned around, she commented, “Unlucky that the sniper material was infested when it was pulled out of storage.”

A lightbulb went off in Brock’s mind. He knew who gave scabies to Clay and Sonny.

Nurse Lauren pushed the two tubes across the counter to Brock with a shy smile. “Here you go.”

Returning the smile, Brock gave her a “thank you” before picking up the tubes and calling Cerb to follow him out of the buildings.

***

Brock walked into the barrack, and he walked into a very interesting scene. Both Sonny and Clay had a shot glass to their lips and were sucking it to keep it on their lips.

He continued down the rows of beds until he stopped by Trent and tossed him the two tubes of cream. “What’s today’s challenge?”

Trent looked at the tubes, confirmed they were the right medication and answered Brock, “Shot glass challenge.”

“Someone want to explain what that is?” Brock asked while he reached around Jason to grab a handful of popcorn.

“You stick your lips to a shot glass and suck, creating a suction. Person who can hold it the longest wins.” Jason explained.

“How long have they been going?” Brock inquired.

“Almost 3 minutes.” Ray replied, looking at his watch.

“Does anyone have Clay in 5 minutes?” Brock asked, putting his $20 on the bed.

“Nope.” Trent replied, hoping that Sonny would win this one.

There was a sudden clatter, and Clay’s shot glass fell to the floor. He attempted to rub his hands over his lips but stopped due to the pain. Sonny stopped sucking his shot glass and caught it before it hit the floor. Both men looked at each other and pointed at each other’s lips.

They turned to look at their teammates, which caused the rest of the team to roar with laughter. Both of their lips were bright red, flushed with blood and purple around the edges were bruising would probably start. What was funny, was they had plumped their lips like Kim Kardashian.

All the guys were laughing as Ray reached over and collected his winnings for Sonny winning the shot glass challenge.

As the laughter died down, Brock brought up the information that he got from Nurse Lauren. “So, I found out that three people had scabies.”

Brock’s quiet admission caught everyone’s attention.

“Do you know who?” Trent asked.

“Don’t have a name, but the nurse mentioned that the sniper’s material Clay got from storage was infested with it.” Brock explained.

“I got the material from the new supply guy, Marshall.” Clay explained.

Ray and Jason glanced at each other. They would have to pay Marshall a visit once this is all over with

**_Day 9 of Quarantine: Darts_ **

Clay was busy setting up the dart board on the far side of the room that they were still quarantined on. He was grateful that Blackburn had decided to give them something to do while they were stuck itching themselves.

“What are you doing, Blondzilla?” Sonny asked from where he was cleaning one of his guns.

“I’m thinking that I need to kick your ass in darts.” Clay quipped back at the Texan.

“Who aren’t big enough to kick my ass in anything, Bam Bam.” Sonny replied, not looking up from his task.

“I’m thinking you’ve been bucked off a horse or two if you think you’re going to beat the team’s best sniper.” Clay teased him.

Putting his gun down, Sonny pinned Clay with a glare. “Sounds like someone is getting too big for his britches over there.”

“Not too big for the britches when I fill them Old Man.” Clay smirked back at him, happy that Sonny walked into that one.

Sonny continued to glare at him. “It’s on like Donkey Kong. Line up the board.”

Clay handed Sonny the red darts and he grabbed the blue darts. Starting at the wall, Clay counted out the required amount of distance, and laid someone’s belt on the floor to show the correct place.

While they were setting this up, it caught the attention of the rest of Bravo. Jason sent off a quick text to Blackburn and Davis, hoping that he could get them some popcorn and beer. Ray walked forward and pulled the shower curtain apart so that they had a clear view of the dart board and the two chuckleheads. Trent and Brock grabbed their folding chairs and lined them up in front of the shower curtain to watch the show.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors, Clay won the right to choose who went first and he chose Sonny to lead the way.

Sonny lined up his first dart and let it fly, it hit the double 20. He lined the second dart up, let it fly and hit the second bullseye ring. He lined up his third shot, and as he pulled his hand back, the door banged open and Blackburn and Davis came in with Jason’s requested items. This caused Sonny to startle as he let his third dart fly, and it landed on a single 2. He whirled around to glare at the two culprits.

Davis looked a little sheepish at Sonny’s distraction, but Blackburn just gave him a grin while he sat in his chair.

Sonny walked up to the dart board, grabbed his darts and waited for Clay to go. He hit 3 bullseyes, and Sonny had dread filling his stomach.

To win, they needed two wins, best two out of three. Clay won the first game by a landslide, but Sonny rallied back and won the second game. The third game was neck and neck, coming down to the final round.

Sonny was up, let his three darts fly and he was shy of winning by 3 points. Clay stepped up. First one was a 20. The second one was a triple 5. All he needed was 4 points and he would win. He lined his dart up, let it fly and it landed in single 5. Clay won the first round.

He turned around, both arms in the air celebrating his victory, while Ray walked over to the bed with all the bets and collected his winnings.

Sonny threw his darts on the ground and stalked over to his bed, starting his pity party that would probably last until the next day.

**_Day 10 of Quarantine: Pictionary_ **

After a long day of drills and paperwork, Jason, Ray, Trent, and Brock walked into the dorms. All of them wanted a shower and some food, but also to check on their brothers, who were on Day 10 of their forced quarantine.

“What have you idiots been doing all day?” Ray asked as he walked to his bunk.

“I was actually starting to learn another language.” Clay said, as he held up his laptop with Rosetta Stone open on it.

“Encyclopedia Brown over there has been staring at his laptop and been butchering whatever language he is attempting to learn.” Sonny complained.

“What language are you working on?” Brock asked, genuinely curious what their resident interpreter was working on.

“Mandarin.” Clay said and then tried to say a butchered sentence.

This caused the whole team to laugh. “Poster Boy has a little work ahead of him.” Sonny said, chuckling at Clay’s misfortune.

Clay being the mature Tier One operator that he is, stuck his tongue out at Sonny in retaliation.

“How about, after we all get shower and eat, we break open the Pictionary game that Blackburn brought in Day 1?” Ray asked.

“Sounds good.” Jason said as he grabbed his shower kit and hit the showers.

It took only about 30 minutes for everyone to get showered and settled down. The teams have been decided. Team 1 would be Jason, Sonny and Brock. Team 2 would be Ray, Trent and Clay.

Team 1 would start, and Sonny pulled a random card out of the pack, showed it to Clay, who nodded that he saw the card. Both grabbed a pad of paper; a pen and Trent flipped the timer. Sonny quickly started to draw a square on his, while Clay was a little bit more elegant in his drawing.

While they were drawing, the teams were shouting out different ideas. With only a few seconds left, Ray finally got the word: pennant.

Jason turned to Sonny, “How in the hell is a pennant square? They are triangular!”

Sonny looked over the Clay’s drawing. It was a downwards pointed triangle, had a border at the top and he made 3D-ish letters that said NAVY. “Oh, so that’s what a pennant is.”

Jason face palmed his face, turned to Ray and asked, “Can I trade you for Clay?”

Ray just had a smirk on his face, “No way, Jase. No way.”

This went on for several rounds, with Jason and Brock doing all the heavy lifting for their team. The final round, their board pieces were neck and neck.

The final card was pulled, and it was Sonny’s and Clay’s turn again. The word was hiccup. Sonny sat there for a second before he scratched his stubble that was growing in. He showed Clay, who nodded and scratched the back of his head, contemplating how to draw a hiccup.

Brock flipped the timer, and both began to draw. Sonny started with a stick figure man, while Clay started with almost a gingerbread looking man. Sonny drew some squiggly lines to try to emphasize a hiccup.

Jason started with “burp” and “fart” which had Sonny shaking his head and drawing more squiggly lines.

Clay continues to draw an esophagus and stomach on his gingerbread man that had Trent guessing all the internal organs. He finally added a line dividing the esophagus and stomach across his gingerbread man and added his own squiggles.

Brock had been ignoring Sonny’s drawing and focusing on what Clay was drawing, as he was the better drawer of the two. When Clay drew his own squiggly lines, it clicked.

“Hiccup.” Brock said, sure that he got the right answer.

Sonny threw the pen and the pad of paper in the air, yelling “Fuck yes! I knew my drawing was the boss!”

Jason threw his own fist in the air because he managed to win with Sonny’s horrible drawing skills.

“Hate to break it to you Sonny, I wasn’t watching your drawing, I was watching Clay’s.” Brock admitted.

Sonny had the look of betrayal on his face, tossed down the pen and paper back onto the floor that he had just picked back up and stalked to his side of the room.

While Sonny was holding his own pity party, Clay was arguing that they had cheated and demanded a re-match.

Best part of quarantining two members of the team, Jason could just stick his fingers in his ears and walk out of the room and he could win the argument of the day.

**_Day 11 of Quarantine: Charades_ **

Sonny and Clay were bored. So bored. Bored enough that they would even do paperwork if Blackburn would have let them.

The rest of Bravo had gotten up at 0600 to get ready for an all-day training drill that would not have them returning until 1800. Clay had tried to entertain himself with different books, his laptop, and his music. Sonny got bored of his laptop within the first hour and refused to touch any book, so he took some paper that was on hand and started shooting spitballs at Clay. Only fault in his plan was that he couldn’t get enough pressure behind the spit ball within the straw, so they hadn’t even reached the end of Clay’s bed.

When the rest of Bravo returned, they quickly showered and ate their dinner before settling in for a lazy evening. But Clay was bored, and Sonny was even more bored, so they picked and bugged and teased everyone until Brock mentioned a game of charades.

Everyone came to agreement that the best out of 15 topics would win. They quickly separated into teams. Clay, Brock, and Trent were one team. Jason, Ray and Sonny were a second team. It started off well, but it soon became apparent that Sonny was as good at charades as he was at Pictionary.

With five topics left to go, Sonny looked behind Jason who was trying to demonstrate something and saw that there was a piece of paper with “riding a bicycle” on it that was pushed up against the glass on the barrack door. He lifted an eyebrow before saying what the paper said, and he was right.

Next it was the other team’s turn, but Sonny kept a close eye on the door. He soon saw Lisa peek through the window, give a little wave a ducked back down. He got a smirk on his face. His team was totally going to win.

Team 2 got their charade topic and it was back to their team. Watching Brock, he looked like he was concentrating hard, but in reality, he was waiting for Lisa to put up the little piece of paper with the topic name on it.

Soon, the paper was back up and on the paper was “writing a novel”. He quickly said the topic and it was right. By now, he was getting a few side glances from the other team.

Team 2 went and got their topic and it was back to their team. If they got this last topic, they would win. He waited for Jason to mime what the topic was, but he looked beyond Jason’s shoulder and saw the little paper in the window. On that paper was “playing clarinet”. He quickly said the phrase and stood up as his team won. Celebrating with Jason and Ray, he knew he was not going to say anything about Lisa helping.

Almost immediately, there were complaints that Sonny was cheating somehow.

Sonny turned around and raised his shoulders in a shrug, “Guess I got lucky.”

Clay, Trent, and Brock still accused the older members of Bravo of cheating somehow, but they had no way to prove it. As Bravo started to go about their business, Blackburn came into the room.

“So, is the game of charades over?” Blackburn asked.

“How did you know we were playing charades?” Jason asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Saw Davis in the hallway and she said that you guys were wrapping up your game.” Blackburn informed them.

“But Davis never came in.” Trent explained to Blackburn.

Blackburn just shrugged and handed a file to Jason. “Don’t know. That’s just what she told me.”

Clay immediately connected the dots. “She was feeding you answers in the hallway!” Clay stood up and pointed a finger in Sonny’s direction.

“I plead the fifth.” Was all that Sonny would say.

This started the argument from the lower three of Bravo and the upper three of Bravo, and it would continue until Jason called for everyone to rack out for the night.

**_Day 12 of Quarantine: NERF Wars_ **

The team had just come in from running a drill outside, and they came into a room that was in absolute disarray. Well, half the room was in disarray. The non-quarantine side was just the way they left it. The quarantine side where Sonny and Clay have been residing for the past 12 days had the bunks flipped on their side, the mattresses all askew, and in the middle of all this were a bunch of NERF suction cup darts.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Jason demanded, seeing the carnage to the barrack.

Sonny popped his head up from his fortress, while Jason could barely see Clay’s mop of blonde curls. “Hiya Boss, just playing a little bit of war.”

“War? It looks like a bomb went off in here.” Jason exclaimed, looking around at the mess.

Just then, Clay popped up from his fortress, took aim quickly and let off a stream of NERF darts. Most missed, but one stuck to Sonny’s forehead.

“Fuck you Peter Pan.” Sonny bellowed as he ducked below his fortress, pulling the NERF dart off his forehead.

From behind Clay’s fortress, they could hear Clay announce, “That was one Sonny! Still need two more!”

“Hold up!” Ray said, looking at Bravo’s two children. “Hands in the air, weapons on the floor and stand up so you can explain what the hell you two are doing.”

The rest of Bravo could see them contemplating each other before they heard plastic hitting the floor and both stood up at the same time. Their hands were up at shoulder height and showed that they were empty.

“Now, children, explain what is happening here.” Ray stated, feeling like he was talking to Jameelah and RJ and not hardened SEALs.

“Well, we got bored while you guys were off doing the drill.” Sonny started, not taking his eyes off Clay.

“And we found the NERF guns in the goodie bags that Blackburn gave us.” Clay said, staring at Sonny, not trusting the Texan.

“So, we decided to drill on our own.” Sonny stated simply.

“First person to hit the other person’s forehead three times wins.” Clay informed them of the winner’s criteria.

Jason stood looking at his two teammates. He couldn’t fault them for getting bored, and they did have a good idea of keeping their minds engaged on something that would actually be of some use for them. “Alright, continue.” Jason said simply, grabbing his folding chair and plopping into it.

On Jason’s word, both men dived for their weapons. This time Sonny was the quicker of the two, grabbed his gun and popped up just a millisecond faster than Clay and let the shots fly. He managed to hit Clay in the forehead just once before Clay ducked behind his fortress again.

Seeing that they had their afternoon entertainment, Ray, Brock and Trent quickly got ready to watch the spectacle, grabbing their own folding chairs and various snacks.

Jason sent of a quick text and about five minutes later, Davis and Blackburn came in with beer and popcorn bags. Bets were placed, chairs were situated, and everyone got ready for the live-action NERF war.

It took about 15 minutes of maneuvering, but soon Clay got his second hit on Sonny, but not five minutes after that, Sonny got revenge and they were tied at two even.

After another 10 minutes, where shots were slow coming, everyone started to shout out different tactics to get them to speed up the challenge. Soon, Clay’s NERF gun was out, and he had to re-load. Unfortunately, that meant he had to try to reach out, beyond his fortress to grab any that he could.

Everyone watched as Clay made a small hole between two mattresses and then his hand was creeping out towards the NERF darts. It looked like they were going to be about six inches shy of Clay’s reach. They watched as Clay withdrew his hand and started making the hole a little bigger. About the same time, not making any noise, Sonny was making his own hole on his side and he moved into position. Lying in wait to see if Clay would expose himself further.

Staying silent, Sonny watched as Clay wiggled himself out with just his shoulder exposed, but the NERF darts were just out of reach. Taking a lunge, he finally got a handful of darts, but that lunge caused his face and head to be exposed. Sonny quickly took advantage of his mistake and unloaded two NERF darts and both stuck to Clay’s head.

Sonny was quick to standing up, throwing a fist into the air and exclaimed, “FUCK YES!!!”

Everyone else was too busy laughing at the end result, as Clay just continued to lay there as if he had died.

“Alright, Mr. GQ, you lost. You get to put everything back.” Sonny said, pretending to blow the smoke off his “smoking gun”.

“Now that’s not fair.” Clay said, popping up from his position. “You need to put your own shit away.”

“Nope, you are looking at the OK Corral champion.” Sonny said, walking from behind his fort. “You put everything away.”

This started the argument between the two, both not realizing they were both working on putting everything back.

On the other side of the shower curtain, Blackburn was the winner of today’s bet. He collected his winning and they went about cleaning up their own mess, snickering at the bickering toddlers on the other side.

**_Day 13 of Quarantine: Puzzles_ **

Clay and Sonny were on their own bunks. Sonny had a ball he was tossing up and catching. Clay was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. Davis finally got his something new to read, and Sonny had commented on his nerd status, so he ignored him.

The rest of the team just came walking in through the door, and this time Trent had a shit-eating smirk on his face.

“Attention!” Jason bellowed, and Sonny and Clay were quick to get off their beds and stand at attention.

When they saw it was just Jason, they relaxed their stance and crossed their arms over their chests. “What’s today’s entertainment?” Clay asked, wondering what they had cooked up for them today.

“Today, you will be flexing your mind muscles.” Trent said, sliding two boxes under the shower curtains.

Clay walked over and picked up the two boxes. Each box had a picture of a nature scene, and 100 in the lower right corner of the box. “Seriously? Puzzles? I’m not sure that Sonny has the two brain cells needed to complete a puzzle.”

“Alright Bam Bam. You are on. I will complete the puzzle first.” Sonny said, reaching for one of the boxes. Sonny looked down at the one that he selected, and it showed this scene of mountains with tree leaves that were turning yellow, orange and red. If Sonny was honest with himself, it was actually a very beautiful autumn scene.

Sonny glanced over at Clay’s puzzle box and he saw a field full of wildflowers on him. It would be interesting to see it the puzzle choice had mattered.

The rest of Bravo had perched themselves on the other side of the shower curtain, beer, and popcorn in hand. Ray raised the stopwatch, “Ready, set, go!” He yelled as he hit the start button.

Both Sonny and Clay found a section of floor and flipped the boxes on to the floor and started sorting pieces. Clay started by sorting his edge pieces from the rest of the pieces and Sonny was sorting by like pieces, not really sorting his edge pieces.

At the five-minute mark, Clay looked like he was pulling ahead because he had sorted the edge pieces first. Sonny looked like he was struggling, and they could start to see the frustration on his face.

At the ten-minute mark, Clay almost had his puzzle done and Sonny had his just about halfway done. As Clay put his last puzzle piece in, he noticed that a piece was missing.

“Fuck, where did the puzzle piece go.” Clay stated as he started to look around his area, looking under the beds, starting to lift different bags off the floor.

Sonny saw his opportunity to beat Clay and renewed his efforts to complete it before Clay.

“You took a puzzle piece, didn’t you!” Clay exclaimed, looking over at Sonny.

“I didn’t touch any of your shit.” Sonny yelled back, only five pieces left.

“Yes, you did!” Clay stomped over to Sonny.

“Look at my pieces, you don’t see any colors that would match your puzzle.” Sonny retorted, just as he put in his last puzzle piece. Unfortunately, he was also missing a puzzle piece.

“Tinkerbell! You stole one of my pieces!” Sonny roared at Clay and met him in the middle of the room.

As Sonny and Clay were arguing back and forth, everyone else was chuckling at their antics. It was basically a movie with popcorn and beer.

Ray turned to Jason, “You didn’t see them take a puzzle piece, did you?”

Jason shook his head, but he was enjoying this a little too much.

Trent cleared his throat, and Brock, Ray and Jason looked over. In between two fingers that he held up from where his arms were crossed, were the two missing puzzle pieces. This caused everyone to roar with laughter, because Sonny and Clay would not have the pieces to finish their puzzle.

The laughter on the other side of the curtain caused Sonny and Clay to stop their argument and look in their direction. It did not take long for Clay’s eyes to zero-in on the puzzle pieces in Trent’s hand.

“Are you shittin’ me?” Clay asked in Trent’s direction.

“Oh, yes.” Trent said. “That was funny. Really funny!”

Clay and Sonny just stared at him. “Man, that right there was just wrong.” Sonny said, walking back to his bed.

“For once, I’m in agreement with Sonny.” Clay said, and with that he turned around and went back to his own bed.

“Alright gentlemen, we will let the little babies to lick their wounds.” Jason said as he finished his popcorn.

“We are not babies!” Both Clay and Sonny said at the same time.

This just caused the rest of the team to laugh as they headed out the door.

**_Day 14 of Quarantine: Silent Game_ **

The weather outside in Guam was a torrential downpour. There was no mission, there was no training, all the paperwork was done, and Sonny and Clay were at each other’s throats today. After two weeks of being stuck on the same side of the room with each other had finally gotten too much.

It seemed like every little thing was irritating each other. The way Sonny was folding his clothes; the way Clay was brushing his hair; Sonny was chewing too loud; Clay was chewing with his mouth open. Everything was a complaint against each other.

After listening to Sonny and Clay for close to three hours, and with not end in sight, he turned to yell at them, “That is enough! You two argue worse than Mikey and Emma at their worst! Are you adults or are you both two-years old?!”

That shut both up quick as they turned and stared at their team leader. They were both side-eying each other and Sonny winged an elbow out to hit Clay in the ribs. Clay was quick to reciprocate and elbowed Sonny in his ribs. It went back and forth a few times, while Jason stood there watching them. Soon they were not even paying attention to Jason and it dissolved into a shoving match.

“Okay, you both are done.” Jason said, giving both stink eyes. “Sonny, you are on your side of the room. Clay, you are on your side of the room. Today’s game is the Silent Game. First to talk loses.”

Sonny and Clay looked at each other, and Sonny was about to say something, but Jason cut him off. “Silent!”

Both of their eyes went wide, seeing the serious look on Jason’s face. Looking at each other again, they both silently walked back to their beds.

Ray walked to the middle of the non-infected side and put a small table in the middle of the room. He put his $20 down and put a sticky note on it. On the sticky note, it read Sonny: 2 hours. He thought that Sonny would be the first to crack and only after two hours.

Brock tossed his $20 down on the table, grabbed a sticky note and wrote down Clay: 4 hours. Trent followed behind, deposited his $20 and wrote down Sonny: 3 hours. Jason walked up to the table, placed his $20 on the table, and reached for the sticky notes. He contemplated for just a moment before he wrote down Sonny: 6 hours.

The two competitors were on their side of the room, silently glaring at each other with their arms crossed and a pout on their lips.

Soon, Davis and Blackburn came in and placed their bets on the table. Blackburn had Clay at 5 hours and Davis had Sonny at 4 hours.

Over the next few hours, Sonny and Clay did the best to annoy each other into losing. Sonny would throw a pair of socks at Clay, who would then retaliate by tossing a pillow in Sonny’s direction.

It was approaching hour 5 of the silent game when Sonny walked over to pick up the tossed pillow again, to toss it back over to Clay’s side of the room, when his bare toes hit the metal bedframe of a bunk.

He instantly grabbed his foot, started hopping in place and let out a string of swear words in response to the pain.

Both Clay and Jason raised their hands up in victory. Clay officially out-paced Sonny in all of the competitions, and Jason won another bottle of tequila for himself.

Trent just sighed and shook his head before getting up and calling Sonny to the curtain so he could make sure the knuckle-dragging oaf did not break a toe.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I got it done!!!

**Epilogue**

Trent was walking around both Sonny and Clay, who was standing in the middle of their barracks, arms out from their sides and in nothing but their boxers.

He was dressed in full Personal Protective Equipment. He had gloves, gown, face shield, face mask, scrub cap and even the little booties on his feet. He didn’t even want to entertain the idea of possibly getting scabies now that Sonny and Clay had been in quarantine for two weeks.

He slowly walked around these two knuckleheads, looking at their hands, wrists, feet, ankles, back of knees, around the waistband of their boxers, in their armpits… basically every inch of skin he could see to make sure there were no bite marks.

Nodding his head, he turned to Jason and Blackburn that was standing next to the doorway.

“Well, what’s the verdict? Are they cleared?” Jason asked, impatient and wanting to get his team up are rolling again.

Trent took off his gloves, reached up for his face shield and mask, and took those off. They could finally see Trent’s face.

“They are cleared. No signs of infection.” Trent stated.

Sonny and Clay turned to each other and fist bumped, smiles breaking across their faces.

“Alright Dumb and Dumber, you have hills to run now that you are out of quarantine.” Jason said, a shark-like grin spreading across his face.

That quickly dampened the feeling of their newly acquired freedom. Both men got dressed and slowly walked past Jason and Blackburn to start running their hills.

Sonny turned to Clay, “Maybe we should have stayed in quarantine longer. We wouldn’t have to run hills then.”

Clay looked at Sonny in disbelief, “And give him more time to think of a more sadistic punishment. You are eating with only one chopstick.”

Sonny looked at Clay like he just grew two heads, “What?”

“You’re crazy!” Clays said as he exited the building and took off at a jog, Sonny trying to catch up behind him, hurling insults and swearing at his back. Clay just laughed as he put on more speed.

***

Marshall was finally out of his own quarantine from the scabies. He could not believe that the sniper material that he gave Spenser was infested with scabies, which led to Spenser, Quinn and himself being infected with it.

So far, he had been able to avoid Bravo. He would never live it down if they ever discovered that he was the one that caused them to be stuck in quarantine. He heard all the stories of the different antics the SEALs had got up to, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of any pranks or plots for revenge.

He went to exit his room, needing to get back to his daily duties, and opened the door. As he went through the doorway, his foot kicked a shoe box on the floor. He stopped, stooped, and picked up the box. It was a non-descriptive, brown shoe box.

He went back into his assigned room, sat on the bed, and opened the lid. Inside the box, there was a bar of soap, a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, hand sanitizer, Lysol spray, Lysol wipes and a tube of hydrocortisone cream. Confused on why he received this little care packed, he noticed there was a piece of paper that was folded in half.

Reaching in, he grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Reading the message, Marshall could only gulp and looked around wide-eyed. Inside that folded piece of paper was a simple message: ‘We know it was you. Don’t infect Bravo again.’

Marshall quickly put the paper back in the box and shoved it under his bed. He was not going to enjoy the rest of this deployment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for the SEAL Team ABC Whump Series! Ideas are always welcome!


End file.
